Ash's Interest
by BetaError101
Summary: Ash has returned to Kalos to relive his memories. Serena joins him, glad to be back with her friend and crush. But Ash has a secret - he has a foot fetish. And based on how Serena is acting, it would seem that she has figured it out, and is apparently willing to indulge it. M Rating for foot fetish 'fun.' ;)
1. Return to Kalos

**DISCLAIMERS: This fiction operates under the pretenses that Ash is 14, and Serena is 13, when Ash in in the Kalos region for the first time. As such, when the actual M rating that will be in this fic comes along, they will both be of the consensual age. Speaking of which, foot fetish warning. If you don't like things related to foot fetish, then leave before you get triggered af. Otherwise, enjoy!**

 **8-8-17 EDIT: Just for future reference, this fic, although it will have some legitimate love in it, focuses on foot fetish lust. You have been warned.**

Ash was very straightforward with everything he did. If he wanted to train, he would train. If he wanted to battle, he would battle. When he needed to eat, he would make it plain to the world... and if he didn't his stomach sure would. And when it came to love... he was utterly oblivious. Much to the chagrin of a certain female companion of his that he met in his childhood.

Serena had ended up joining Ash throughout his adventures through the Kalos region, along with Clemont, the gym leader of the Lumiose Gym, and his little sister Bonnie. She had seen Ash in a perilous scenario, trying to help a pokemon being tortured, and under mind control. She soon realized that he was the same kid who helped her so long ago, in Professor Oak's Pokemon camp, when he had been lost, and hurt. She packed up for the journey, and went after her long lost friend, and crush. Eventually they met up, and started adventuring together.

Ash however, had always been oblivious to her crush on him, no matter the scenario, or how obvious it should have been. The only interest that he had ever shown for her was mutual friendship, and surprisingly to Serena, she would occasionally catch him staring down. Upon looking at him, he would look away, pretending he had been minding his own business. But once, Serena managed to figure out that he was staring at her feet. Aside from that, only at the end of his journey through Kalos, when Serena had ended up kissing him before he got on the plain, had his eyes even been slightly opened to how she felt about him. He had decided that he would one day return to the Kalos region, and get to know Serena better.

 **5 Years Later...**

"Ash, are you ready?" asked Delia, Ash's mother.

"Yeah, mom!" Ash replied, somewhat excited. He had all of his basic needs in a backpack. His loyal Pikachu was perched on one of his shoulders, as always. Pikachu had been his first Pokemon, and was easily his best friend. He had double checked everything, and made sure nothing was amiss. He smiled at his mom, and gave her a hug.

"I'll see you when I'm back from Kalos, mom." Ash told her.

"Don't come back without grandkids!" Delia said, catching him off guard, and making him blush.

"Mom!" he exclaimed

"Oh, I was just kidding. But in all seriousness, be careful, and don't do anything stupid!" She told him.

"I know, and I won't." Ash reassured her, before giving her one last hug, and heading to the airport. He arrived just in time, getting on his flight, and relaxing after running to make it in time. He petted Pikachu's head while he calmed down.

"Chaaaa!" Pikachu seemed to appreciate this. Soon, Pikachu had fallen asleep.

The duo finally arrived at their destination. They got off the plain, and stretched. Ash seemed excited to be back after all this time, as did Pikachu. The first place he wanted to go was to Professor Sycamore's lab. Along the way, he felt nostalgia from when he first came to the place. He smiled at all the fond memories.

Upon reaching the lab, Ash opened the doors. "Hey, Professor Sycamore, are you here?"

"Pika Piii!" Pikachu called out as well.

For a moment, there was no response. Then, from down the hall, he heard running footsteps. He was suddenly alert, wondering if something was wrong. Suddenly, a light brown haired girl came running out, and tackle-hugged Ash. He nearly fell over, but managed to balance himself. "Serena?" He asked with a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Serena smiled at him. "When you told me 2 days ago that you planned to visit Professor Sycamore when you came, I decided that I'd meet you here at his lab! But Ash, it's so great to see you face to face again!" She smiled, blushing slightly.

Ash smiled back. "Same to you!" He looked her over. She was now slightly more curvy than she had been when they had adventured together, and her features were somewhat more defined. Her hair looked as it did when they had first met in Kalos, if not a few inches longer. His gaze took her in, and briefly stopped at her feet. She was wearing sandals, and her toes had pink nail polish on, matching the rest of her pink girly theme.

Serena noticed this, remembered that he used to do this, and smiled at him. "Heheh, like my pink nail polish? I got my toenails painted a few days ago."

Ash blushed so lightly it was almost impossible to notice. He was saved from having to answer by the sound of more footsteps coming down the hallway Serena had come from. Professor Sycamore came out, and grinned. "Ash! It's been a while, hasn't it? How have you been?"

Ash smiled in return. "I've been doing alright. How about you? Any new discoveries with Mega Evolution?"

The professor smiled. "A few things, but nothing major. So, why are you back in Kalos?"

"Well, I've been going back through the regions I've traveled through, for nostalgic purposes." Ash replied, smiling. He rubbed Pikachu's chin. "I've been through alot, and so has Pikachu. Good times and bad times. Mostly good times though. And I'd love to revisit the places where they all happened."

The professor nodded. "Well, don't let me stop you. I'm going back to work. Have fun, Ash. If you ever need anything from me, just come back here." The professor walked off into the hallway he had come from.

Once the professor was gone, Serena smiled at Ash. "Hey, would you mind if I joined you on your adventure again? I'd love to travel with you again."

"Haha, sure! It would be great to have you!" Ash returned the smile. "But first, I think we need to stock up on some camping supplies. We'll need camping supplies, and some food to start us off."

Serena looked happy. "Okay. Would you like me to help you with getting the food?"

"Sure! You can get the food. I'll go get the camping supplies. That should get stuff done quicker." Ash seemed satisfied with this plan.

"Wait, Ash?" He stopped in his tracks right as he was about to run off. "I was wondering if we could do this together? Just so we can keep each other company. I mean... it has been a while since we've seen each other..." She trailed off.

Ash looked at her with a somewhat oblivious stare for a moment, before he remembered the kiss she had given him right before he left the region. In a moment of clarity, without the usual density that kept him from noticing how she acted around him typically, he managed to grasp what she meant. "Oh, uh, sure! I would be glad to have your company!" He smiled at her.

Serena smiled back with a blush. She followed him to the grocery store, and they picked out what they needed for a week. They chatted about what they had been doing in the last five or so years, and how their lives had changed. After a while, they had gathered what they needed. They proceeded to the checkout, and bought what they had picked. Next, they heading out and got some tents for camping.

"Wait, Ash? Don't we need sleeping bags?" Serena asked him when they left the store without any.

"Yes, but I have two in my backpack. I decided to bring an extra just in case." Ash may be dense, but at the very least he knows how to be prepared... "Hey, what about Clemont and Bonnie?" ... or maybe not.

"Oh, they're on vacation right now. Last time I heard from them, they were headed for the Alola region."

"Oh. Okay then." Ash smiled. The two, now having all the supplied they needed, headed out into a forest near Lumiose City, and set up camp. They day passed quickly, the two tending to their Pokemon, and chatting. Upon nightfall, the two got into the tent they had set up, and found sleep quickly.


	2. Fun on the rise

**DISCLAIMER: Last warning, if you don't like foot fetishes, GTFO. Because this chapter has M rated foot fun in it.**

 **That aside, enjoy.**

Ash woke up early. He looked at the sky. It was somewhat light out, but not much. He guessed that it must be around five in the morning. He checked a clock he had put in his backpack, and sure enough. It was 5:17. He looked around, and to his side, he saw Serena. The first thing that he had noticed was that she was facing away from him. The next thing he noticed was the fact that her feet were sticking out of the sleeping bag she was using. It wasn't zipped up, and was acting sort of like a large blanket on her right now. Ash felt something familiar - a sensation in his crotch. He couldn't stop staring at her feet, and the longer he did, the harder his member became.

" _God damnit. Why does this always happen when I see a cute girl's feet?"_ he thought to himself. He got out of his sleeping back, and propped himself up on his elbows. He kept looking at Serena's feet for a few minutes, Subconsciously, he slowly started to take his lower pajamas. Once he got his pants off, he slowly took off his underwear. When they were off, his member sprang up. It was a decent 6 inches long. Nothing to shake a stick at. He didn't typically touch it whenever he felt it there. Normally he would just ignore it and let it disappear. But for some reason, he had the urge to touch it and rub it this time. He started messing with it, not really having anything else to do. As time went on, he figured out what felt the best. He ended up rubbing it against one of his hands for the time being. Then, a daring thought came to him. Slowly, trying to make no noise, he crawled over to her feet, and sat with them almost in his lap. He leaned forward and slowly grabbed one, trying to not wake her. He held it in place, and experimentally rubbed his penis against it. His groin started to heat up as he did this. Her feet just felt _so soft_ against his dick. He let out a small moan as he kept doing this. He would occasionally glance up at her head, making sure she was still asleep. He kept rubbing his member against her feet, reveling in the pleasure it brought. Soon, he felt something that was unfamiliar. He kept rubbing, not sure what the feeling was. He felt himself start to shudder, but this just felt too good. Not wanting to stop, he rubbed faster and faster. The feeling kept building up. Ash felt this, and instinctively tried to repress it. He was lost in the feeling of her feet. He eventually stopped rubbing it against them, and maneuvered her feet so that he could put his penis between them. Ash squeezed Serena's feet around his member, and started pumping it. He sped this up, trying to get more pleasure from her feet. The feeling was still building, and was nearly at the climax. Ash, unaware that this was anything other than intense pleasure, kept pumping faster. Faster... faster... closer and closer to the climax...

Suddenly, Ash's entire body tensed, as the pleasure was becoming too much for him. As he continued to pump himself with her feet, he orgasmed all over them. If he was not trying to be silent, he would have likely let out a small scream of pleasure. He kept pumping during his orgasm, making it launch into the air before landing on Serena's feet. Hiis orgasm lasted for about 8 seconds. When he was done, he looked at what he had done. His penis was in between her soles, and her feet were covered with his cum. He felt relieved now that his erection was going down. He got into the pack, and got out some Napkins. He wiped his release off her feet, and laid down next to her. With his lust fulfilled for the moment, he fell back asleep... But now there was someone else awake instead.

Serena had woken up when he had apparently forgotten not to go too fast. She had woken and felt him rubbing his dick against her feet. She had felt him put it in between her arches and jerk himself off. She had felt it when he had released all over them. Her face had the biggest blush on it, now knowing something she was sure he didn't intend for her to know. She looked at her crush, and then at her feet which had just been used to sate his lust. She found a small smile creeping onto her face, as she started getting ideas on how to make him blush, and how she would indulge his desires for her feet. With these thoughts in mind, she fell asleep, smiling at her plans on how to make her crush love her.

The next day played out as it normally would. Naturally, since neither of them knew that the other had known - Ash about Serena being asleep, and Serena about Ash's foot fetish - there was nothing to talk about. At least, on that topic. Ash and Serena certainly were happy to talk to each other regardless. And their pokemon running around were pleasantly noisy when it came to playing games. Serena was going around barefoot today, much to Ash's delight. She had decided that she would show her Ashy what he wanted, just to tantalize and tease him - even though he didn't know it.

Later in the afternoon, Serena decided to take a nap. She was still barefoot, giving Ash a good opportunity to look at her feet. He didn't do anything to them, but unbeknownst to Serena, he did end up masturbating while watching her toes twitch in her sleep. Their pokemon had gone off into the forest to play, so he wouldn't be caught.

The day passed uneventfully aside from that. They still hadn't moved from their camping spot. Then again, there was no rush as currently Ash wasn't participating in the league. Dinner time came around, and Ash's growling stomach let him know it. He and Serena started preparing their dinner. 30 minutes later, they had a nice campfire, and a pot of boiling beef and vegetable stew over it.

"Mmm! This stuff is really good!" Ash said after swallowing his first spoonful.

"Yeah! I guess we can thank our teamwork for that, huh?" Serena asked.

"Mmm." Ash gave an affirmatory noise since his mouth was full with the dinner at the moment.

The two finished their dinner, and went to a nearby stream of fresh water to get a drink, and fill their canteens. Once everything was put away, and everyone had been fed and watered, the two returned their pokemon to their pokeballs, and turned in.

"H-hey Ash?" Serena's voice came from the darkness next to him.

"Mmm? What's up, Serena?" He replied.

"Nothing... it's just... s-sort of cold, don't you think?" She asked "Do you think w-we could cuddle... I mean, to m-maintain heat?" If it was light enough, you could have seen a blush on her face.

"Heheh... sure." The two merged their sleeping bags. Ash put his arms around Serena, and cuddled her. Serena did the same. The two stayed like this as they closed their eyes.

"Good night, Serena."

"Good night, Ash."

The duo fell asleep within 2 minutes.

 **A/N: No, I didn't have an idea on how to end this. Just enjoy it for the kinkyness plz. Speaking of which, I know this will sound cliche, but if you enjoyed this, give it a follow or favorite. This is my first time writing an erotic fanfic, so if anyone has any advice to give, I would appriciate it. Thanks.**


	3. Role Reversal

Ash woke in a rather awkward position. He blinked his eyes a few times, and saw daylight - about the same amount as yesterday. He reached to his backpack and got his clock - yep, 5:23AM. Only a few minutes off from yesterday. Thinking about what he had done with Serena's feet made him get hard almost instantly. At this point, he noticed that he had Serena in his arms, and she was hugging him as well. He also noticed that she was sort of curled into a ball, and her feet were right above his penis. He moved his right arm off of Serena, and slowly took off his pants again, as to not wake her. Same for his underwear. Once they were off, his cock sprung up and hit Serena's feet. She shifted at this, making Ash try to stay as still as possible. Once she was still he waited for a good five minutes to make sure that she was asleep. The fact that he could feel his member pulsing against her soft feet wasn't helping him. Once he was positive that she was asleep again, he started to slowly rub the head of his member against her foot. Since he couldn't quite move, he had to make do with what little he could do.

Ash decided to target her toes now. Before he had only been focusing on her arches. Now he wanted to know how her toes felt. He slowly moved his penis up towards her toes, enjoying the feeling of it slowly rubbing against her foot's soft flesh. When it reached her toes, he rubbed it across all five, enjoying the pleasure from the bumpy texture of rubbing it across them. Serena's toes twitched a little in her sleep, and whenever this happened, it would only excite him more. He kept this up for about 15 minutes, alternating between rubbing his penis against her arch and toes. Due to the long amount of pleasure, Ash's dick began to leak some precum, making her feet wet and slippery. Ash reveled in the extra pleasure that this brought him. His penis slipped deftly across her arches and toes.

She moved again, scaring Ash half to death with fear he would get caught. But she did not wake. She just pulled her arm away from the hug, and let out a small sigh in her sleep. Ash waited another 5 minutes to make sure she was still asleep, before going back to rubbing his cock against her soft arches and toes. Now that he didn't have to worry about his own movements as much, he started rubbing faster, getting the pleasure he had been longing for. This time, he didn't pump his penis with her feet. He just kept rubbing the head along them, instilling great pleasure.

Soon, he had to start holding the pleasure back so it wouldn't overflow immediately. He kept rubbing at her feet, lost in bliss. _So much that he didn't notice when her feet started rubbing back._ Ash was too focused on the feeling of pleasure to register any movement but his own rubbing against the bottoms of her feet. Serena had woken up with the faster rubs, as before, and had been pleasantly surprised to feel her feet wet with Ash's precum. When she saw his eyes were closed, and could tell he was lost in pleasure, she started rubbing her feet against his penis in return.

Originally, Ash had planned to try to orgasm via just rubbing the head of his penis against her feet until he came. However, the pleasure was too much for him to take without releasing as of right now, so he grabbed both her feet, put his dick between her ten toes, and jerked himself off like his life depended on it. Unbeknownst to Ash, Serena helped out, moving her feet a bit too. He was able to hold on a bit longer than before, so when he released, his cum load was a bit more massive. It dripped down her feet, and ran between her toes. Ash stopped jerking himself with her feet when he started to release, but Serena kept going, moving her toes up and down around his shaft as he released. Ash was in too much blissful pleasure to notice, however. Serena noticed when his release stopped, and stopped moving her feet. She enjoyed the feeling of Ash's warm release on her feet. She pretended to be asleep as he recovered from his release, and cleaned her feet up. Soon Ash had settled back down, and fallen asleep. Serena however, did not. She got up about 15 minutes after Ash fell asleep, and started going about her daily routine.

While she did this, she decided that the next day, she would let Ash know that she was aware of his foot fetish, and that she knew he had fucked her feet. She started considering how to use her feet to pleasure him. She reflected on what he had done to her tootsies, and made mental notes of what he seemed to enjoy so far.

Ash finally got up. He seemed rather tired, and went out to the nearby stream to get some water. He returned to Serena shortly after, looking much more refreshed. She was still going barefoot, which pleased Ash to no end. Ash trained his pokemon most of the day, and Serena just sat and watched one of the things she most admired about her crush.

"Hey Ash, have you ever considered trying to compete in a tournament more than once?" Serena asked out of the blue.

"Huh... not really. I don't know why, but I just don't really want to do them more than once." Ash replied.

"Oh... any idea why?" Serena asked.

"Not really. Maybe it's because I try to live in the present, and not dwell on former defeats more than necessary? Not completely sure myself, to be honest, as I said." Ash smiles. "But the experiences I've gained for outweigh the losses when I think about it." His eyes glazed over in the reminisce of memories.

"Heheh... Makes sense, I suppose." Serena said in a cheery tone.

The evening arrived. The two had left over stew from last night, before quickly heading to bed. Serena smiled, and said good night to Ash. Ash returned it. The two fell asleep with no trouble.

Surprisingly, Serena woke up at 5AM in the morning. she saw it was almost light out, and smiled to herself, decided to do something devious. She unzipped Ash's sleeping bag, and moved downwards. She took off his pants and underwear with her feet, then rested them against his member. She slowly started to rub them along his shaft. Ash's penis became hard very quickly. He squirmed a little, but was still sound asleep - he was an insanely deep sleeper.

Serena wrapped her feet around his cock, and moved them up and down at a decent speed. Ash's dick was twitching like crazy. She kept pumping it for a while, and soon, his hard member was leaking precum all over her feet. He squirmed more, and was now drooling in his sleep, as well as breathing somewhat heavily. The more she jerked it off, the more it would twitch. Suddenly, Ash came. Since he was asleep for this, he couldn't resist the building pleasure, resulting in an early release. He breathed heavily as his penis spurted a few strands of cum onto her feet. It ran down in between her toes, and she squished them together, enjoying the warm gooey feeling.

Deciding on something for later fun, she put Ash's underwear back on him, but took his pants, and hid them in a bush near the stream, where she was sure he couldn't find them. " _You won't be able to resist my charm when you wake up tomorrow Ashy~... You'll play right between my toes! And then you won't ever want to leave me again! Hehehe~!"_ Serena thought to herself. Now all that was left was to wait for Ash to get up, and then they would both have a fun time.

 **I guess now's a good time to mention that most of the rest of the chapters in this will all probably have M rated foot fetish stuff in them. Because why not. Anyways, hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Awake and kicking! or rather, rubbing

Ash woke up, feeling slightly... off. He looked around, wondering what it was. He shrugged it off, He got up, stretched, and looked to his side. Serena wasn't there. He figured she must already be up and about. He walked out of the tent, only to find Serena sitting right in front of it, barefoot as she has been for the last few days.

"Hey Ash!"

"Hey Serena. Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes, I did, Ashy. Did you have any... good dreams last night?"

Ash felt heat rise to his cheeks, and his crotch start to harden. He had dreamt about getting a footjob from Serena. "Why do you ask?"

"Oooh, no reason~" She said. "Just the fact that I know you enjoy my feet~"

Ash's face was a combination of pure shock and blush. "What do you mean?" He tried, and failed to sound like he had no clue about what she was referring to.

"Oh Ashy~, don't play dumb! I know you rubbed your penis against my feet three nights ago, and that 2 nights ago you did the same thing again."

Ash looked petrified, and his blush was getting stronger, as well as his erection. He had been caught in the act not once, but twice.

"Hehehe, normally I'm not one to do this, but you need to learn a lesson, Ashy~! You need to ask permission from someone before you fuck their feet, hehehe! So, sit down. Right here." She leaned forward, and patted the ground in front of her.

Ash hesitantly sat down, still blushing a lot because he was found out, and his member was fully erect - there was no way he could hide it now, since he was only wearing his underwear. Something clicked into place in his mind. The reason he felt off upon waking up was because his pants were gone. Before he could question it however, Serena reached out with a foot and pulled his underwear down. His penis now exposed, Serena started rubbing the head with the balls of her right foot, and her toes. Ash was shocked furthermore because of the fact that she just decided to give him a footjob.

"Does this feel good, Ashy?" She asked him, a smug smile on her face. Ash didn't respond. He just kept his head down, looking anywhere but her eyes.

"Come on Ashy, tell me. You do like this, don't you?" She asked him in a teasing voice. He was still unresponsive.

"Okay then Ashy. How about this. Either tell me if it feels good or not, or I just won't do this anymore~." Her foot started to recede until it was only barely skimming the surface of his dick's head. This got Ash's attention, and he started to squirm from the teasing touch.

"No, please, keep going..." Ash begged.

"I don't think you want it." Serena teased.

"I do! Please..." More begging.

"What do you want?" Serena asked, smiling coyly.

Ash blushed a little harder before pulling the words together. "I want you to give me a footjob. I want to feel your soft feet touch my penis in every way possible."

"See, was that so hard?" Serena asked in a teasing voice. She pressed her foot against his cock with more force, and rubbed the head. Ash look on, his excitement starting to overwhelm his embarrassment. She started pumping his shaft slowly. After about 5 minutes of this, Ash's penis started to leak precum. Serena smiled as she felt the slippery stuff start to cover her feet. This allowed her feet to slip defty up and down his member. It also gave a shiny looking appeal. She started rubbing her toes against Ash's penis, eliciting moans of pleasure as they easily slid along his cock head. Serena took away her left foot from his dick, and moved it down to his balls. She rested her foot on them, and wiggled her toes on his balls or used her toes to grab them and give them a massage.

Ash was in heaven. Her feet just felt so soft and warm... and the fact that his precum covered her feet making them move faster and with less friction, and the fact that now she was playing with his balls made it even better. He could feel the pleasure rising. Soon, he felt like he was fit to burst, but Serena suddenly removed her feet from his cock and balls. Ash let out a moan of longing, wanting her feet back on it.

"What, did you think that I was going to just let you cum that easy? No. When you orgasm, I want your cum to bury me feet! Hehehe~!" Serena suddenly pulled off her shirt and bra, giving Ash a nice view of her medium breasts. Ash's jaw dropped, and once she finally put her feet back on his dick, he started to drool.

"Oh, by the way Ash? You can't cum until I say you can. If you do, we won't be doing this again." Serena teased her crush with a bluff. Ash bought it, but it didn't worry him. He was confident that he could hold out. Serena put her precum covered feet around Ash's penis, and started pumping him with decent speed. As time went on, she continued stripping herself down until she had nothing on at all.

She smiled at him. "Do you like what you see?"

Ash nodded feverantly. If it weren't for the fact that he was trying to hold back his orgasm, he likely would have been thrusting as fast as he could. The pleasure was still building, and Ash was getting close to his climax. He was squirming a lot, trying to resist the pleasure. But suddenly, Serena started moving her feet up and down Ash's dick as fast as she could, making this much harder.

"Ash, if you last for three more minutes, you can cum.~" Serena told him. Ash was starting to struggle with holding it in. Her feet just felt too good. He was panting, and starting to shudder. At the 2.5 minute mark, Ash looked and felt like he couldn't hold it in anymore. However, the last thirty seconds went by, and he still hadn't came. Serena was pleasantly surprised when she noticed that he had been able to keep himself from releasing for 30 seconds after the deadline.

"Okay Ash, it's been 3 minutes and 30 seconds. You can come now." Serena told him with a grin, though abiet somewhat out of breath from keeping that high speed for a while. But to her surprise, he didn't He grabbed her feet, and made them slow down. His cock was twitching like crazy for several seconds. After it stopped twitching, he rubbed his dick against her feet for a while. Mainly against her toes. After several minutes had passed, Ash put his penis between her big and 2nd toes on each foot, and pumped as fast as he could. About 30 seconds later, he came, and it was a lot, owing to how prolonged the pleasure had been. Ash's dick spurted 4 large strings of cum into the air, and then 3 more normal length ones, before his orgasm ended. When it finally ended, Ash flopped backwards, exhausted. His cum covered Serena's feet, and dripped between her toes. Serena smiled at the feeling. She wiggled and curled her toes, feeling the cum squish between them.

Heheh... Ashy, I love how your cum feels between my toes... Hehehe~" Serena said. She kept squishing it between them for a while, wondering what to do now. Suddenly, an idea came to her mind. "Hey Ashy~..." She called his name to make hi look. He raised his head and looked at her. She brought a foot up to her mouth, and started sucking his cum off. As he watched her clean her right foot first, then her left, he felt his erection come back full force. After she was done licking and sucking she looked rather satisfied and slightly pleasured. When she looked back at Ash, she noticed his new erection.

"So Ashy, I see you're excited all over again. Are you ready for round two? Hehehehehe!~"

Ash had a blank look on his face for a moment, but it quickly became a smile.

"You know it."

 **+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the main part of this fanfiction. There will be more chapters, and all of them will have foot fun of some sort in them. However, they may contain different themes, and slightly different variations of the foot fetish. Depends on my mood really. Either way, until then, I hope you enjoyed reading. I'll see you all next time, ya dirty sinners!**


	5. Update (Should I continue?)

So, it's been a couple years. I just haven't figured out what I should do for the next chapter. I just wanted to check in, and ask something. Who would be interested in me continuing/updating this story? Leave a review saying you would if you want to, or just PM me.


End file.
